


Hate it Here

by waywardrenegade



Series: music shuffle prompts [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Not Happy, There is no happy here, i repeat: this is sad, literally none at all, oh wait he wouldn't like that and/or would utilize the fingertip pockets, someone hug fictional sid please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrenegade/pseuds/waywardrenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not at the rink for a late night practice alone or at Mario’s talking shop; Geno’s really and truly gone, an ocean and then some away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate it Here

**Author's Note:**

> I've had literally 0 inspiration to write lately, so I decided to try the music shuffle writing challenge everyone seems to love. Angst followed...oops. I only wrote for the duration of the song and went back to fix punctuation/grammar errors, so there's your warning.
> 
> Title and inspiration from Wilco's "Hate it Here".

Sid does little things to try to distract himself, to keep occupied, or else he will break down all over again when he remembers Geno isn’t coming home. He’s not at the rink for a late night practice alone or at Mario’s talking shop; Geno’s really and truly gone, an ocean and then some away.

He does laundry, for once in his life separating his darks and whites, scrubs the tile in the kitchen, and reorganizes the linen closet. Sid cuts the grass, takes the trash out, and even adopts a cat though he has to ask Nathalie to take of her more than he’d like. None of it comes close to erasing the void that Geno’s absence has caused in both the house and in Sid himself.

It’s been three months since Geno left Pittsburgh, and Sid, for the KHL with Alex Ovechkin. All he’d said was, “It fun with you, but I go home with Sasha now. Bye, Sid,” as he carried the last cardboard box to Ovi’s car, waving halfheartedly as the car backed down the driveway. There was no elaborate goodbye or even a farewell kiss because after all they’d shared, Sid knew he couldn’t take that too. It wouldn’t, couldn't, come close to being enough.

_“I hate it here without you”_ Sid texts him one night, tumbler of whiskey in hand, overseas charges be damned because they both can afford them. Geno doesn’t reply. He hasn’t in a long time.

_“I know you don’t live here anymore, but I wish you did”_ he tries a few days later, after a practice where he plays like such shit that Dan moves Suttsy to the first line and tells Sid to sit this one out. It’s a testament to how much Geno leaving really fucked him up that he can’t even find it in himself to care anymore.


End file.
